Tim
Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! is the 22nd Williams Street swim Original series. It was created by Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim, and has a run-time of 11 minutes. Each episode contains a collection of quick surreal sketches featuring song numbers, mock commercials, and mock programming usually in the vein of unintentionally bad public access. A large chunk of each episode's sketches are continuous but presented in a non-linear fashion. These sketches are linked together with a specific theme, and it may make it's way into seemingly unrelated sketches. This theme is usually the episode title, and is usually a mundane object. The show is shot in live-action, and features a huge amount of greenscreen special effects (that are usually intentionally poorly rendered). Using glitchy, surreal, abstract, and often unpredictable video editing, the show often aims to create common, but extreme discomfort. The cast of the show ranges from well-known celebrity guests to alternative comedians, actual Public Access stars, senior citizens pulled off the street to star, recruited bad talent, and craigslist posters. It's produced by Williams Street and Abso-Lutely with executive producers Keith Crofford and Mike Lazzo. History left|thumb|200px|The Married News Team in Tom Goes to the Mayor The show was the result of Tim & Eric's halt on their previous show Tom Goes to the Mayor. This previous series contained many earlier versions and ideas of things that would later be the core of Awesome Show. Cinco, a fictional company in Tom became a large part of Awesome Show, with many items and mock commercials being the product of the company. Casey and His Brother were first used in advertisements for TGTTM. The Married News Team were characters that were crossed over, and became main characters. The main characters of Tom were featured in the second season episode Pepperoni in live-action as a tribute. Gibbons, a recurring character of Tom made an appearance in the Season 1 episode Friends as a cartoon character on an animated television series. Commentary on the DVD confirmed that the cartoon was originally supposed to be an entire sketch, but ended up scrapped. Behind the Scenes Cast and Crew Regular Cast *'Tim Heidecker': Himself, Jan Skylar, Mr. Henderson, Casey, Kid's Break Kid 1, Beaver Boy 1, Spagett, Various *'Eric Wareheim': Himself, Wayne Skylar, Carol, Casey's Brother, Kid's Break Kid 2, Beaver Boy 2, Various *'David Liebe Hart': Himself *'Richard Dunn': Himself *'John C. Reilly': Dr. Steve Brule *'Ron Austar': Pierre *'Weird Al Yankovic': Uncle Muscles, Various *'Zach Galifianakis': Tairy Greene *'Bob Odenkirk': Himself, Various *'James Quall': Himself Guest Stars *'Patton Oswalt' *'David Cross' *'Rainn Wilson' *'Jeff Goldblum' *'A.D. Miles' *'Dave Navarro' *'Tom Skerritt' *'Maria Bamford' *'Will Forte' *'Fred Armisen' *'Michael Q. Schmidt' *'Ed Begley' *'Brian Posehn' *'Steve Schirripa' Characters Due to every episode featuring multiple fast moving sketches, there are many characters featured in Awesome Show, and are usually unnamed. Recurring characters include the following. *'Tim & Eric' are the most frequent characters on the show, and are portrayed by themselves. They usually go through trials of friendship, sometimes resulting in the death of one or both of them. *'Richard Dunn' is a real-world senior citizen Tim & Eric pulled off the streets to appear on the show. He appears in a variety of sketches. *'David Liebe Hart' is a real-world public access celebrity. He is a singer and puppeteer. His character on Awesome Show is very much like him, usually talking of encounters or knowledge of aliens, notably the Korendian race from Star Korender. *'Jan & Wayne Skylar' are Channel 5's news anchors on "Married News with Jayne & Wayne Skylar". Their tagline is Jefferton's only Married News Team." They appeared on Tim & Eric's previous show TGTTM. *'Dr. Steve Brule' is a personality of Channel 5. He appears on Married News with Jan & Wayne Skylar to give tips on health. Since then, he's appeared on numerous other programs of the channel, hosting some of them. His catchphrase is "For your ___", the blank being a word relevant to the program he's appearing on. He proved to be popular enough to warrant his own spinoff series Check it out! Starring Steve Brule. *'Uncle Muscles' is the host of a live musical telethon-esque program. He features musicians Casey and His Brother and dance-offs. *'Casey and His Brother' are two children who appear on Uncle Muscle's Hour, Channel 5's Telethon remeniscent live musical program. They perform live musical acts. Casey usually performs badly due to a disease that gives him the appearance of having bad eczema, and frequent regurgitation issues. His Brother is usually dressed in an outfit that reflects the song, such as Space Clothes or a Hamburger. They first appeared in TGTTM advertisements. *'Carol' is an employee of Mr. Henderson and is in love with him. Her hopes of attracting him are always shot down by him throwing something on her, usually followed by him insulting her. Her devotion to attracting him leads her to rigorous excersize plans. Her and Mr. Henderson's love is strengthened when she catches him gratifying himself to her picture. *'Mr. Henderson' is the boss at a workplace where Carol works. He returns her affections but masks them with insults and degrading actions towards her. *'Beaver Boys' are a pair of party boys who have their own show. They have an infatuation with Shrimp and White Wine, which is the topic of the show's Theme Song Beaver Boys. *'Chippy' is a hairy mustached infant resembling a grown man. He appears in Where's my chippy, a sketch that operated much like a "Where's Waldo?" Look and Find Book. He usually appears in distress, and always ends with it emitting a high-pitched screech. *'Pierre' is a father obsessed performer who appears in instructional videos teaching children how to dance to hip-hop and meditate. During these performances he often expresses desires to meet the children's dads. He may or may not be the father of either Casey or His Brother. *'Kid's Break Kids' They appear on Channel 5's Kid's Break, a series of pseudo-educational musical segments. The two children sing about their problems, such as their father's dirty socks, Their bathroom habits, or incestuous tendencies. *'Tairy Greene' is a multi-talented actor. He's appeared in the Gravy Robbers restaurant commercials and training videos (and their outtakes). He's also appeared in the Hit Show The Snuggler, where he portrays a hero who snuggles people back to health. He also hosts the Tairy Greene acting seminars for children. *'Danny Mothers' is Channel 5's host of Looking at Films. He is bumbling and inattentive, and his show features many technical errors. He often interrupts or provokes his guests with factual errors. *'Spagett!' is a personality who will "spook!" people for charge. His face is usually covered in Spaghetti, which is a theme of his. He's been the star of his own hidden camera television show, where cameras follow him around as he sneaks up and "spooks" people. A Hollywood Movie by Steven Spielburg was made in the meta-universe of the show. *'James Quall' is a real-world celebrity impersonator, who Tim & Eric pulled onto the show due to his unintentionally bad impersonations. His character's claim to fame is that he is a "man of 12+ voices." Episode Mechanics Intro The intro opens with floating heads of Tim & Eric jittering and extending their tongues. Their tongues almost touch, and then the camera zooms in to reveal smaller version of themselves suited in orange and dancing. These miniature versions are credited as Tim & Eric. The miniature dancing versions of Tim & Eric would later be the focus of a sketch in the episode Hamburger. The camera shifts into the background which features kittens, floating and then tongueing each other. Other items flow forth such as Hot Dogs. Tim & Eric's heads then come back into the camera and pieces of their flesh gradually explode off until the entirety of their heads explode allowing for the titles to burst through. The title card is then narrated, each episode features a different narration to the Great Job! portion, usually by a character or item that appears in the episode. Certain episodes feature alterations to the opening. The music used for the intro is the Awesome Theme. Outro The outro features the same glowing yellow font at the end of the intro, used for every credit. In the background, Cat Heads fire up and explode into several smaller Cat Heads. They operate similar to fireworks. It then cuts to the standard williams street logo and ends with the Skull! Certain episodes feature alterations, and certain episodes feature different songs. However, the usual song featured is (). Episodes Season 1 1. Dads 2. Friends 3. Cats 4. Sitcom 5. Chunky 6. Slop 7. Abstinence 8. Hamburger 9. Anniversary 10. Missing Season 2 Season 3 Spinoffs Tim & Eric Nite Live Check it out! Starring Steve Brule Richard Dunn Game Show DVD Release The Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! Season One DVD was released April 22, 2008. It's a 1-disc set packaged within a clear amaray case. It features all 10 episodes of Season 1. They're presented in Full Frame (1.33:1) video, and in 5.1 English surround sound and 2.0 stereo sound. Bonus features include How'd Dey Do Dat?? (Making of Featurette), Lost Gems and Deleted Scenes, AwesomCon Footage, Oops and Ding Dongs (Bloopers), Promos, GREAT! (But Not Great Enough): Extended Scenes and Missing Moments, and Commentary for every episode by series regulars. Special promotional events related to the DVD's release included DVD signings by Tim & Eric. These signings were done in-character and filmed for Tim & Eric Not Live. A Promotional Offer on the Williams Street Shop gifted people who pre-ordered the DVD a Limited Edition Chippy Pillow for a week. It ran for 2-3 days and was quickly sold out. Seasons 2 & 3 are expected to be released on DVD in the future. Soundtracks The Tim & Eric Awesome Record, Great Songs! Volume 1 CD was released May 6th, 2008. It includes 49 songs, all of which aren't included on it's 1 disc. The disc includes 43 songs from seasons 1 and 2. Including full versions of songs featured in episodes, covers from artists including The Shins, Aimee Mann, and Built To Spill, or remixes from DJ Douggpound. Autographed CD's were sold at Tim & Eric's tour in 2008 a month before commercial release. A subsequent EP came with the Casey and his Brother EP Cassette. It was a promotional item, offered for free for a week in the Williams Street Shop. To get the item, you had to purchase a Tim & Eric related item or spend 40 dollars on any un-related OR related items. The Cassette includes every Casey and his Brother song up until Season 3, even including those used in the original TGTTM advertisements. Merchandise * Beaver Boys hat * Beaver Boys t-shirt * B'Owl t-shirt * Chippy Pillow (limited edition) * "Heads" t-shirt * Raz t-shirt * Regional Perspectives 1985/2008 calendar * Snuggler t-shirt * "Stackers" t-shirt * Temporary tatoos sheet * "There's My Chippy!" t-shirt (girl's shirt) * Uncle Muscle's Hour t-shirt * "Where's My Chippy?" t-shirt * "Whore's Milk"/Chippy foam can cozy (limited edition) Tours Awesomecon Awesomecon is an event hosted by Tim & Eric at every year's Comic Con. It's described as a Tim and Eric themed out-door fun fest. They host contests and serve refreshments themed around Awesome Show. A signup period features ice cold meat bbqs and karaoke. After signups, they go on with the contest rounds. The contest activities include wheelbarrow racing, tug-O-war, three-legged racing, wet balloon tossing, costumed sing and dance-offs hosted by DJ Douggpound, and trivia. Prizes are given for each round of the contest including Tim & Eric apparel, hats, glasses, tattoos, DVDs, and the grand prize of a waverunner ride with Tim & Eric. Activities not related to contests include a Chippy treaure hunt, photograph posing with Tim & Eric, B'owl Piñata bashing. Characters from Awesome Show make appearances such as Spagett (who will spook attendees), Carol, and others. Reception Ratings Critical Community Trivia External Links Category:Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!Category:Television Series